1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a conveniently operated sheet-handling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional sheet-handling device 10 such as a printer, a fax machine or a scanner has a tray 13 for supporting paper sheets 19. On the tray 13 are provided two recesses 135, while edge guides 15 are movably provided in the recesses 135. The edge guides 15 are arranged on both sides of the paper sheets 19 to keep the paper sheets 19 in the correct position during the paper-feeding process. Thus, the paper sheets 19 do not get stuck in the sheet-handling device 10. The sheet-handling device is adjusted for large paper sheets by moving the edge guides 15 in the directions E and F. Furthermore, an extensile plate 17 is mounted in the tray 13. The extensile plate 17 can be stretched from the tray 13 in the direction D to support the paper sheets 19, thereby preventing the paper sheets 19 from drooping.
It is noted that the movements of the two edge guides 15 are synchronous. However, the movement of the extensile plate 17 is independent from those of the edge guides 15. In operation, the movement of the edge guides 15 to keep the paper sheets in the correct position and the movement of the extensile plate 17 to support the paper sheets are separate. Thus, the operation is not convenient.